


Is This Good?

by InhumaneActivities (Bunshin)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I stole that im sorry, M/M, Tom's the bottom, botTom, more like, yo did i mention theY FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunshin/pseuds/InhumaneActivities





	Is This Good?

"Is this... good?"

Tom cleared his throat after he asked the question, picking softly at the collar on his neck as he turned his head away from Tord.

"Yes, Thomas, it's _very_ good," Tord purred back, slowly riding his hand up Tom's leg, barely missing the black stockings. 

His breath hitched as the Norwegian slid his hand on his inner thigh. "Don't call me that," Tom replied in a breathy whisper, trying to ignore the rush of embarrassment that was filling him. With a roll of his eyes, Tord leaned down and kissed Tom lightly, a small smirk on his face. The smirk grew bigger when Tom wrapped his hands around Tord's neck, giving Tord the perfect chance to pick him up. The Brit pulled back and let out a weak protest, "Hey, you're going to wrinkle the dress..." 

The objection went unheard. 

Tord began to place small kisses on Tom's neck, listening closely to his slow breaths. Tom was adorable; he was wearing a black and white maid outfit, fit with stockings, a collar, and a bow. Not to mention the adorable little panties that he was going to show off soon. Setting him on the table, Tord gently squeezed his thighs, earning a soft 'ohh' from the man beneath him.

"You should really cut down on the chips," Tord absently commented, pushing the skirt up and parting Tom's knees, carefully rubbing his leg. Tord was practically straddling Tom now, obviously content.

"I will when you're more appetizing than they are- _oh!"_ Tom was cut off when Tord dragged his nails across his inner thigh, gasping. "Asshole," he muttered when he finally caught his breath, looking away from Tord to avoid the disgustingly pleased expression on his face. Tord only shook his head lightly as he moved his hands towards Tom's ass, humming with satisfaction as he felt up the body part. Tom whimpered delicately, clutching Tord's shirt in his hands.

"Well, you're excited, aren't you, kitten?" he cooed, forcing Tom off and pushing him onto his back. He took a deep breath, hurriedly pulling of his shirt as the room began to heat up. Putting his hands back on Tom's thigh, Tord spread Tom's legs even further, revealing the pink garment he had mentioned earlier. Tom could feel a whine on his lips as Tord stroked the skin so, _so_ close to his untouched cock. Tord grasped the soft skin and pulled Tom closer, the Brit's face heating up. It really didn't help that Tord was keeping his legs apart, leaving him exposed; not to mention, their hips were essentially pressed together. 

Tom bit a finger to prevent a whimper when Tord slowly pulled off the panties, the cold air hitting his cock. "Can't you-can't you hurry up?" he begged softly, clenching his hands into a fist.

"That wouldn't be any fun," Tord crooned, removing one of his hands to reach towards a bottle of lube. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" 

"Uhh- yeah," Tom answered, watching as Tord pressed some of it on his hand. "Jesus, you're slow as hell-" Tom was cut off when Tord sent him a glare and dug his nails into Tom's thigh, a soft gasp of pain escaping the Brit. 

"Apologize," ordered Tord, slathering lube across his fingers. 

"Wha--? Why?" Tom whined gently, hissing slightly when Tord poked a single finger at his hole.

The communist narrowed his eyes. "Do you want this or not, Thomas?" He used a different hand to push the dress up further. 

"Fuck-" Tom cursed as Tord brushed a nipple with his thumb. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What was that, kitten?" He began to gently squeeze the nipple, smiling when Tom mewled. 

Tom quickly covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm sorry," he said, louder. 

"Good boy," Tord purred, sending a shiver running down Tom's spine. He pressed his finger inside of Tom, the Brit's breath hitching. He was gentle on this part, only adding another digit after a few moments. Tom had a lewd look on his face, mouth open slightly and his eyes only slightly showing out through his hands, face red. He inserted another finger, Tom's back slightly arching as Tord's middle finger gently massaged his prostate.

"Tord, please," he whined gently, peeking out from behind his hands.

"What do you want?" Tord teased, stretching his fingers. Tom only replied with an incoherent whimper, biting his pinky softly. "What was that?" he cooed, his other hand moving to harshly pinch Tom's nipple.

"You," Tom managed to croak out, "I want you. Please, Tord." The Norwegian pulled his fingers out, removing his hand from Tom's nipple. He pushed some of the lube onto his hand before rubbing it on his cock. He moved to press the tip slightly into Tom, a small grin finding it's way on his face.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you." Tom pulled his hands away from his face, sending a needy glare toward him.

"You're gonna make me beg? Seriously?" he growled. Tom would've kicked the asshole if he wasn't holding Tom's legs open. 

Tord responded with a viscous scowl, hand raising to smack Tom's arm with force greater than appreciated. Tom winced in pain, glancing at the red mark it left. "Be a good boy and  _tell me you want me to fuck you."_

Tom stared icily at Tord, but ending up swallowing. Swallowing his pride, to be exact. "Tord, I... I want you to fuck me." His voice was quiet. Tom was embarrassed beyond all hell- nothing like being dressed in a maid outfit and asking your enemy to fuck you.

"I didn't quite catch that, Thomas," he mocked, trailing a finger way too close to Tom's erection. 

"Hahh- damnit, Tord- would you just _fuck me_ already?!" Tom snapped desperately, hands moving to clench Tord's arms. 

"Good enough, I guess." Tord shrugged. He began to slowly push himself inside of Tom. The smaller male began to scrunch his face up in slight pain, nails digging into Tord's muscular arms, because _holy shit_ he was bigger than Tom realized. He bit is lip pathetically, tears beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes. He let out a small gasp when Tord was finally inside him. "Kitten? Are you alright?" Tord's tone of voice was softer than usual, the Norwegian leaning down slightly. Tom didn't answer, just closed his eyes and let his head lay limply to the side, taking deep breaths as he placed on of his hands over his mouth. "Tom?"

"You're really big," was all he managed to say. He hadn't been stretched this much in a long time. Tord leaned down even further, using one of his hands to force Tom to look at him. There was a small moment of silence before Tord pressed his lips into Tom's, bucking into his tight heat. He enjoyed the way it made Tom jolt, the Brit letting out a needy whimper. Tord bit Tom's lip as he kept the slow yet hard pace, forcing Tom to let out a soft moan. He pulled away as he began to pick up the pace, Tom letting out a high-pitched whine.

"Does my kitten like this?" Tord purred, his thrust long, hard, and quick. The sounds Tom made were glorious. To have his feisty enemy breaking and moaning beneath him was a huge turn-on, the bottom scratching his back desperately. 

Suddenly, Tom began to arch his back. "More! Tord, please, more!" he shouted, slightly scaring Tord until he realized he had probably hit Tom's prostate. He was slamming into the same spot over an over again, head moving to nip at Tom's neck. He wanted the man underneath him to remember this for as long as possible- not that Tord would let him forget any time soon. He sucked on the skin, every new bite producing an even louder moan than the previous one. The pleasure inside him began to grow, and Tord knew that he was about to come. He reached down and began to pump Tom's length, the Brit's toes curling as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tord- nngh- I- I'm gonna- hahh-" Tord gripped Tom's waist and shoved himself in as far as he could, a low groan escaping him. He continued to jack off Tom as he finished, the smaller man coming a few seconds after Tord, the white liquid painting both of their stomachs. After a few moments of heavy breathing from the two, Tord pulled out. Tom was trembling violently as he sat up, using Tord for support.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Tord mocked, helping Tom off the table.

"Shit, I'm disgusting now," he cursed under his breath, legs shaking intensely as he stood, grabbing the table for support.

"If you keep shaking like that, you won't be able to go anywhere without falling," Tord commented, holding out his hand. Tom glared at him as he grabbed Tord's arm.

"I'm well aware of that. Could you help me get to the bathro- woah!" Tom cut himself off as Tord picked him up bridal style. "Hey, put me down, you ass!"

"Not until you get cleaned up."


End file.
